More Than Friends
by Under cover Account
Summary: Marina, dating a sleazeball of a squid, tries to take Pearl's advice of breaking up with him. Meanwhile, Pearl lets Marina think it's only because she's an overprotective friend while hiding her real feeling under a sad smile and a few words. WARNING: Rated M for extremely sexual content and cursing. Marina x Pearl. Say if you want more!
1. What Started It

Marina smiled. "Right?" she said, laughing along as Pearl causally insulted some poor boy who was flirting with Marina. She really thought he wasn't that bad, but if Marina says "No flirting with me!" with a wink on television, people have got to stop, right? Right.

Pearl smiled, that sad smile she always did. She never knew how Marina was seeing her - her best friend, beautiful, charming, loved, but as a best friend, right? Did Marina see that sad face that Pearl always made? Was she too busy focusing on other things other than her best friend, and popstar partner? "Right. He's just... Why would he even try, he's just a kid!" She felt bad, but, as if this hole she was digging for him wasn't deep enough, she continued to hurt the boy. _Alex, did he say his name was?_ Pearl thought, chewing her nails. It was a sign of stress, but Marina most likely assumed it was the stress of being a star.

"Right? He's just a kid! _And _I have a boyfriend."

Pearl had almost forgotten about him. Marina's sleazeball boyfriend. She was going on a date with him that night, in fact, after their evening news. Pearl hated him, but whenever she said anything, Marina could always come up with an excuse. Pearl sighed again and then smiled again, trying hard to make it look real.

"Ohh, Jonn," Marina sighed, rolling her eyes happily. "I can't wait for our date tonight. Aren't you excited, Pearl?"

Pearl fought the urge to say, "_No, I'm not excited, tonight may be free, but it won't be with you. And I swear to cod if you say one more positive thing about that stupid squid, _one _more thing, I'm going to let you know just how much he doesn't actually care."_ Instead, she just smiled and nodded. "A night off is going to be great! Just relaxing with the girls... A mani-pedi... Haven't gotten one of those in forever."

"Right? I always just do your nails, and you do mine. I'm surprised yours aren't mangled by now, I'm sure I've cut your fingers with the nail clippers before!"

Pearl shook her head. "I think _I'm _the one who has trouble doing nails. I can't stay in lines for the life of me, and there's always nail polish everywhere when I do your nails."

Marina smiled. "Well, I'm off to my date, I wish you luck with the girls!"

* * *

While profreshionals did her nails, Pearl sat back and thought about Marina. Marina, her queen. Her _clueless _queen, as Pearl was soon to find out. Her queen with that birthmark on her inner thigh, barely visible even in a swimsuit. She only knew about this because of the lingerie she wanted to make sure looked fine for Jonn, so she showed Pearl just to make sure it looked fine. She was just doing that for Jonn. She never did anything without it being for Jonn. She sighed and got her nails painted a pale pink, matching the ends of her mantle.

* * *

"So, wanna go back to my place?" Jonn said, waggling his eyebrows.

Marina knew she shouldn't, but couldn't resist that smile. She smiled back. "Of course, who else would I go with?" she cooed, wanting to seem as seductive as possible. Jonn had been saying she was too babyish for someone with her body. And Jonn was always looking out for her, right? So she would do whatever he said.

"There are plenty of other guys out there, yet you chose me. It shows how smart you are, doesn't it, Mari?"

Jonn's nickname for her. Mari. It took her breath away, somehow, that one little word, even shorter than her own name. She wanted to hear her say it more, but... She thought about Pearl's multiple warnings.

_"He just wants to get in your pants. Leave it,_ _Marina."_

* * *

She tried not to sigh, tried not to show any weakness. She stood up. "Ready to go, Jonn?" she said quietly, trying not to speak too quietly, or too loud. Callie had shown her the perfect loudness for talking seductively. For some reason, it sent tingles down her spine, although she continually told herself that she was straight.

"Of course, Mari." Jonn took her arm, almost forcefully, and led her back to the car. Marina should've seen the signs then. All of the signs. But she didn't. She was just being clueless, as always, just going along with whatever Jonn threw at her. She would never let it go too far, she would tell herself. Except, it never started there. It always started small.

* * *

Jonn sat Marina on the couch next to him and smiled. "Want to have some fun?" he gestured to the package of beer that was sitting on the counter.

"I have news first thing tomorrow, I always do, you know this. I don't think I should have a hangover then." She laughed at her own joke, but Jonn frowned.

"I told you not to be a baby. Just look online for some hangover cures. Besides, once we get drunk, we'll probably stop drinking. We'll do other stuff."

Marina sighed, then nodded. Jonn got off of the couch and grabbed a beer for himself, tossing one to her. She figured she would take a few sips and then spill it on the couch or the floor - they were both already beer-stained from his previous girlfriend. She popped the cap off and took a sip. _Too strong, as always._ Jonn always managed to find the strongest beer he could. She hated him like this but had to go along with it if she didn't want him to break up with her.

Jonn grinned. "Drink more, Mari. You're no fun!" He himself had already drunk a whole bottle.

Marina sighed and cautiously spilled a fair amount onto the couch, angling herself so that, from Jonn's perspective, it would look like she was drinking it. It wasn't only that she didn't want a hangover. She was afraid of what she would do, say, post on social media, if she were drunk. She sighed again, and Jonn leaned onto her.

"Don't be sad, baby, it's just a little beer. And see, you downed it in no time. You've only got half a bottle left! I feel like we can do something creative with that..." He pushed her skirt up, revealing her black panties with teal trim. "So mature... These used to be pink and girly, just a month ago."

Marina wanted to scream out, _"Wait, how do you know what they looked like then?" _but Jonn was leaning into her again, forcing her into a kiss. He traced her vaguely octopus-shaped birthmark with his finger, his hand only a few inches away from what Pearl liked to call the "rape region". Marina couldn't struggle, in fear of Jonn doing more. He unbuckled his own pants and slid them off, quick and smooth from lots of practice. He slipped Marina's skirt off, too, fully revealing everything except for what was covered up by the loose crop top that was patterned with squids, octopi, and jellyfish. Jonn slid his hand under Marina's shirt, making sure to touch just above her panties. Marina couldn't do anything - no, _didn't _do anything. She could've pushed him off of her, risked breaking up with him in exchange for what was about to happen not happening. But she didn't do anything, not struggling when he took off her shirt, her panties, or her bra, and took off his own underwear and shirt, laying over her and fucking her, going in and out, in and out. She whimpered because of the pain but didn't do anything. After a good half hour, Jonn got up and walked into his bedroom, leaving Marina breathless and scared. No _way _was she going to tell Pearl about this.


	2. A Tragic Breakup

Marina could never tell Pearl about what happened. She would immediately make Marina break up with Jonn. She didn't understand. Jonn loved Marina, he just was being drunk and stupid. She honestly didn't care anymore what Pearl thought, she somehow enjoyed the night, although she didn't enjoy that he didn't say anything before... Doing what he did. No, she couldn't say anything to Pearl. Never. Not even if she had to stop being friends with her.

* * *

Love. Pearl had never understood why everyone was obsessed with love until she met Marina. Marina was the only thing she thought that mattered. She didn't care if Marina didn't want to break up with Jonn, she had to, for herself _and _for Pearl. So she and Pearl could be together. Pearl didn't care if she was being selfish, she had to do something. So, since as soon as she got back, Marina collapsed onto her bed, Pearl took her phone and started messaging on the first social media app she found.

JonnyLove: so, enjoy that, mari?

Marina_Official: I have to break up w/ you

JonnyLove: what, didn't enjoy it? i've had lots of practice, ill do better next time baby ;)

Marina_Official: Actually, I'm in love w/ someone else. sorry

JonnyLove: o, yea, my dick? ;)

Marina_Official: No, you dumass, another person.

JonnyLove: hey, my dicks big enough to be its own person! :(

Marina_Official: whether or not your dick's a person, it's a girl anyway, so doesn't even have a dick

Pearl sucked in her breath. Was she really doing this? She couldn't. She wouldn't go around dming people as Marina, saying that she loved Pearl. But if she dropped hints, wasn't too final about it...

JonnyLove: o, u bitch, imma fuck the gay right outta u. idk and IDC if ur bi or les or whatever but it's gross

Marina_Official: You're gross.

JonnyLove: so... who is it?

Marina_Official: Someone pretty famous, as famous as me I'd say, and just as talented!

JonnyLove: Eww gross pearl?

JonnyLove: answer is it pearl? Or maybe callie or marie? no way marie is like 5 yrs older than u gross ewww

JonnyLove: if its any of those three say yes

Marina_Official: Yes.

Marina_Official: I'm blocking you in the morning, after the morning news. Just enough time to give me all your excuses. Have fun! XoXo, not your Mari.

* * *

Marina opened her eyes groggily and glanced at her phone, which was vibrating like crazy. She sighed and looked at it. She was getting tons of dm's on Squidder from Jonn

JonnyLove: come on i told u already all my "excuses" wich are rlly real things so respond? hello?

She scrolled up, looking at the conversation. How did all her real feelings get online? Was she sleep-texting? Or did someone get on her phone? If they did, how did they know her so well? She sucked in a deep breath and responded.

Marina_Official: Just... stop making excuses. I guess we're done. I'm blocking you now, based on our previous messages.

She deleted that and sent a different message.

Marina_Official: we're done. I'm blocking you, buh-bye! XoXo, not your Mari

She nodded, satisfied, and walked into the kitchen to find Pearl already sitting at the table, eating dinner.

"I already did the news," she said, stuffing eggs and bacon into her mouth. A form of bacon, anyway. Pigs were scarce to none. Although they could probably afford real bacon, it wasn't worth it since Pearl thought it all tasted the same, at least when she was hungry... Which was all the time. "I wanted to let you sleep. You deserved it, after staying up late at your date with Jonn." Pearl was acting normal, she sounded normal, but she was looking into her food as she ate. She always was looking straight ahead of her. A subtle difference, but it was something significant to Marina, who had known her for so long.

"What's up?" Marina asked, sitting next to Pearl. "Is something bothering you?"

"I... I hate Jonn..." _Acting like I want them to break up like I don't know they're already broken up is probably the best way to go about things. _

"Actually," Marina said, looking at the ceiling. "I'm not his girlfriend anymore. We're already broken up."

"Why?" Pearl asked, acting clueless.

_Now that we're already broken up, telling Pearl won't hurt anything. Besides, it'll let her know I trust her. _"He um... He had..."

Pearl did that middle school gesture - one hand with the fingers in a ring and the other going in and out over and over again.

Marina nodded. _It's a good excuse as any._ "Without my permission."

"Without-" Pearl stopped herself and closed her wide-open mouth. She hugged Marina and sighed. "You should've told me last night!" Pearl was genuinely shocked. She'd never thought Jonn would go that far, although she was sure Marina hadn't known how to stop it.

"I went right to bed, then..." On a whim, Marina decided to make it look like those texts were her. "I woke up later and broke up with him over text. I was half asleep... I barely remember it."

"Yeah..." Pearl sighed. Since it was... Some Octarian holiday she couldn't remember (it was just an excuse to take the day off, she supposed), Off the Hook wouldn't be doing the evening news. Pearl had Marina all to herself, for just one day.


	3. You Can't Deny It

Pearl smiled. She did, after all, have Marina to herself all day. There were no errands to be run, no shows to do, nothing. First, though, she needed a shower.

After going to get her nails done, she always stank of chemicals and knew that what she had planned for today would need her smelling as fresh as possible.

Marina had to take a shower, too. She didn't want Pearl to smell the beer on her and suspect she was drunk. So she had to scrub until the smell was gone.

Marina finished before Pearl - she wasn't _as _worried about the smell as she was last night; since Pearl already knew, Marina could just tell the truth. Pearl, however, had to be in perfect condition. Brushed teeth, breath mints, the whole thing. She knew this would be unexpected, but it would be fun. This would be fun, she kept telling herself.

As soon as she was done getting ready, she slipped into some lingerie and walked into Marina's room with a towel around her. Marina was slipping a shirt on as Pearl walked in.

"O-oh lemme just get these pants on-"

Without saying a word, Pearl pressed Marina into the bed, kissing her. She held Marina's hands above her head. She was obviously not wearing a bra - her nipples were perked up and visible from through her shirt. Pearl threw aside the towel and pressed her full weight onto Marina, half of her focused on the kissing, the other half focused on holding her down. She knew that Marina wouldn't know how to fight it, based on what had happened the previous night. She slid her hand into Marina's shirt.

Just like Jonn did.

Except Marina actually loved Pearl, right?

Right?

As Pearl continued to kiss her, groping her boobs, Marina had an onslaught of thoughts.

_Why is it okay for Pearl to do this and not Jonn?_

_Do I really want this?_

_She's so small, how is she holding me like this?_

_Ohh, Pearl... So small, yet so full of force._

Marina let a small moan escape her lips. Pearl grinned through the kiss and slipped off Marina's shirt, fully exposing her breasts - the perfect size and shape; beautiful, perfectly round domes, fading into green at the nipple. Pearl's heart fluttered just at the sight of them, yet she knew that there was more to come. She lowered her head down, kissing Marina's breasts as she slipped off her own underwear and Marina's panties with one hand, still holding Marina's hands with the other. Pearl felt Marina's hands twitch, and she grinned again, groping Marina's clit. _Can it get better than this?_ Pearl thought, pressing her body into Marina's, into the supposedly "straight" girl she loved. She knew the fans would be all about this. She knew they would watch it if they could. She glanced at the window, the curtain not over it. She shrugged and lowered herself down again, starting to tease Marina, who was moaning, squirming to get away. She licked her sides, then lowered even more and licked her birthmark, the vaguely octopus-shaped one that she had never seen in its full glory. Then Marina climaxed, spraying teal ink all over Pearl, who hadn't expected this so soon. She still had plenty more planned for Marina for the day. Marina still tried to get away, but Pearl planted herself over Marina again, licking the ink off of around her mouth before starting to kiss Marina again.

_How can she do this to me? I thought she was my friend!_

_Someone so small shouldn't be this strong... _

_Someone so small shouldn't by using me as a sex toy._

_Pearl shouldn't be doing this. _

_As much as I'm enjoying this- _

_No, I can't enjoy this._

_I can't enjoy my best friend raping me._

And yet she continued moaning as Pearl did whatever she wanted to her; Marina never fought back. She never did anything to Pearl, sexual or violent, although she wanted to do so much. She wanted to do _so much_ to Pearl, who was treating Marina as if this was okay. This wasn't okay, and wouldn't ever be okay, not until the day Marina died-

"Oohh, Pearl!" Marina moaned, weak at the knees. Pearl grinned again, loving that Marina loved this, loving making Marina weak, loved taking away her free will. But she wanted to go further, she wanted-


	4. A Threesome? (Aka Callie is Bossy)

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Pearl pulled her fingers out of Marina and wrapped a towel around herself, then threw the blanket over Marina like she _was _her sex toy she was trying to hide from her parents. She opened the door cautiously, trying to wipe the ink off of herself.

She opened it, revealing Callie, who took a step back when she saw Pearl.

"Pearl, were you and Marina...?" She made that middle school gesture again, the finger inside the other fingers. Pearl's usually pale cheeks turned bright red, and she didn't say anything for a while. "Well, can I join in, then?"

Pearl couldn't believe it. The two women she loved, in a threesome with her. She grabbed Callie by the hand and pulled her into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Callie was almost immediately naked, not quite as curvy and beautiful as Marina, but definitely more experienced. And then the threesome began, starting with Pearl and Marina, then Callie appearing out of nowhere and wanting a go. Pearl let her in, of course - who could resist that smile and that body? And those...

Pearl came all over Marina's bed. "Callie!" she moaned, her moaning almost becoming screaming from the sheer pleasure of it. Her knees were buckled, weak and unable to move. She couldn't even focus on Marina, who lay almost forgotten in the corner, tied up and covered in magenta and light pink ink. Marina needed a break, but she also wanted more, and she couldn't exactly say it when she was tied up and gagged. Callie grinned at Marina. "You've had your turn," she said in between licks. "Now let me have mine."

Marina could only grunt in protest, kicking her legs against the vibrator that was taped in between them. When Callie asked why Pearl simply said, "Keeping her busy while you're busy on me."

Now Marina was sick of it. She didn't like to be left out in anything and using something she could've just used herself, without Pearl or Callie, pissed her off. She screamed, trying to get her hands out of the ropes they were in. Callie glanced over at her.

"You're getting annoying," she said, bringing her face away from Pearl's clit. "Pearl, deal with her. Just a quick jab into her pussy should satisfy her long enough to give us time to have some fun."

Pearl felt bad for Marina, and untaped the vibrator, instead now holding it in her hand and pressing it up against Marina's clit, while sucking on one of her nipples.

"Oh, come on, you're taking too long," Callie said, pulling Pearl away from Marina. "This should do it." She stuck her fingers in Marina's pussy and wiggled them around a bit, grinning as Marina moaned and climaxed all over the carpet. "She cums so easily..." Callie mumbled, wiggling her fingers around some more. Then, louder- "Do you think we should let her in on some of the fun?"

"I guess so," Pearl said, not wanting to let it show that she felt sorry for Marina when Callie would most definitely leave if she did. Callie untied Marina's hands, just to grab them with her own hands.

Callie fondled with Marina's boobs, then turned to Pearl. "Hold her down," she said, her voice a low growl. She knew exactly how to punish her for being so annoying. "If you want sex, I'll give you sex, bitch.

Unsure of what to do, Pearl held down Marina's hands as Callie continued fondling with her boobs, doing more now that she had both hands.

"You think you're so special..." Callie mumbled, sitting on Marina's lap. "You think you deserve all the action, huh? Even though you came just with a simple fingering? You think you deserve _more_?!" Callie yelled, then sighed and quieted down. "Pearl, let go of her." Callie laid down now, and Marina was sitting on the bed, helpless and scared again. Pearl herself was almost scared, now knowing what was going to happen.

"Marina, sit on my face."

"What?"

"I _said, _sit on my face!"

Marina, whimpering, sat on Callie's face. Callie ate her out, making Marina so weak that she fell forward into 69 position.

"Good... Now you do me."

Pearl didn't like that now, _she _was the one not getting included, but let Marina receive her punishment without saying a word. After Callie was finished, she pushed Marina off of her. "I want Pearl back now."

"But what about-"

"Triangle," Pearl said, matter-of-factly. "Like a 69 with three people."

Callie nodded and got in position, pulling Marina to lay in front of her and Pearl behind her. _If we're gonna do this, _she thought. _I should at least get the person good at sex to eat me out._

As Callie was barely feeling weak in the knees, Marina was climaxing every few minutes. Pearl was having trouble keeping up. Marina's job had sporadic bursts of enthusiasm, each time she climaxed, causing Pearl to be unable to focus on her own job. Her small tongue made it hard for Callie to feel anything, so she switched to her fingers, using at least three at a time. This had a much better effect than Pearl's tiny tongue, making everyone more enthusiastic.

They kept going like this for hours, until it began to become dark outside. Callie sighed and pulled out of between Marina's legs, where she was still hard at work.

"I'd better go," she said, slipping her clothes on. She knew that Marie would do a good enough job of cleaning her up and home, and wouldn't even ask questions about where she'd been.

"Okay," Pearl said, pulling up and away from Marina, who was still working, even as Callie was talking.

"You'd better do the same next week," Callie said, leaving Marina and Pearl stunned.

"She... Wants more?"

"I don't know," Pearl admitted. "I guess we'd better be ready for anything next week, though."

"I guess we'd better be."


End file.
